File synchronization (hereinafter synchronization) refers to the synchronization of data between two devices. Users want to synchronize data between devices so that they can access the same data on either device. For example, a user may use a desktop computer at home and a Personal Digital Assistant, such as a BlackBerry, outside the home but will want to access the same data on both devices. In order to access the same data, a BlackBerry, which is a wireless handheld device that provides email, telephone, text messaging and web browsing, is synchronized with a computer running a Windows operating system (OS) through a software package, such as BlackBerry Desktop Software or BlackBerry Enterprise Server. For example, data files, such as appointments, contacts, tasks, notes, etc., can be synchronized between a BlackBerry and a Windows Personal Computer (PC) such that the files are identical on both.
However, no such synchronization software is available to Macintosh computer users. Accordingly, Macintosh computer users cannot automatically synchronize their computer with their BlackBerry. Instead, they must 1) manually compare and enter data in both devices; 2) transmit data from a Macintosh computer to a Windows PC and then synchronize the Windows PC to the BlackBerry, which would be only a one-time solution; and/or 3) use SynchAgain software, which requires the use of a Windows PC for installation of the software, the use of Macintosh computer perpetually connected to the Internet and therefore possibly open to attacks. All of the above methods are time consuming and the last two methods require the purchase of a Windows PC, perhaps only for the purpose of synchronization, which is an expensive purchase for a single purpose.
Accordingly, a new system and method are needed that enables the automatic synchronization of a Macintosh computer with a BlackBerry device without the purchase of a Windows PC.